


Dance Of Fate

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Community: hprare_cliche, Epic Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, One Shot, Post - Deathly Hallows, Rating: PG13, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus and his Muggle wife are getting a divorce, sending Seamus into a deep depression.  His old friends from Hogwarts come to the rescue, unintentionally instigating undiscovered feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Much thanks to D. for beta-reading. You're the best, hon! <3

“Pizza or kebab?”

 

“Either is fine.”

 

Ron yawned broadly, adjusting himself on the large sofa. Sundays were the best days for deep-seated bachelors like him and his best mate Harry. Spending time with him felt good. Living together was even better. Harry was as lazy as Ron, and they preferred spending their spare time together, watching old films and listening to cheesy music from the 80’s.

 

People who didn’t know them well enough, often wondered if they were a couple. Ron couldn’t deny the fact that he has had feelings for his best mate in the past, but quickly realised that it would ruin their brotherly friendship and not to forget to mention that Harry was as straight as the horizon. Harry loved rack. Ron loved cock. Two different worlds, but the fact that Ron was gay had never been a problem. Not even for Hermione, who broke up with him, discovering Ron’s true feelings even before Ron found out himself.

 

“They will deliver the food in about half an hour.” Harry said, as he plunged himself onto the sofa opposite of his friend.

 

“Calling is nearly as tough as working in the field,” Ron teased, as he went through their impressive DVD-collection, searching for an awfully bad flick.

 

“Shut up, you git.” Harry said, chuckling. “I’m really looking forward on seeing your sister tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t forget, we are there to guard Kingsley and not for ogling at my sister’s arse,” Ron said –pulling a wry face. “Don’t tell me you two are getting together _again_?”

 

“I can’t help it, mate,” Harry said, sighing. “We cannot live with or without each other.”

 

“You know that it drives Mum crazy,” Ron said. “Every time she polishes Aunt Muriel’s ugly tiara for an upcoming wedding, you two split up.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Harry mumbled. “But this time is different.”

 

“Sure, Harry,” Ron said, disbelief visible on his face.

 

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace slowly became green. Someone was trying to Floo-call them, but couldn’t, because Harry placed some protective charms on the fire-place, preventing strangers or unwanted visitors to enter.

 

“Who is it?” Harry said, wand pointed at the fireplace.

 

“Seamus Finnigan, mate.”

 

“Seamus?” Ron exclaimed. He looked at his best mate in shock. They hadn’t heard from their former classmate in years. After the war he and Dean made a world tour. Several months later only Dean returned. He told them that Seamus had met a beautiful woman and that he was planning to marry her. They never heard from him ever since, until now.

 

“Please let me in,” Seamus said. “I have nowhere else to go.”

 

Harry waved his wand, muttering an incantation, and Seamus stepped into their sitting room. He hadn’t changed much, except a neglected beard covered his flushed cheeks and he really could use a bath.

 

“Thank you.” Seamus sighed, as he shook Ron’s hand and patted Harry on the shoulder. “I’m so sorry to drop in unannounced.”

 

“Where have you been?”  Harry asked, inconspicuously stepping back, preventing Seamus’s odour to reach his nostrils. “Why haven't we heard from you? I thought we were friends?”

 

“Harry, I’m so sorry,” Seamus whispered. “I made a terrible mistake. I assume Dean told you about our world tour?”

 

Both men nodded.

 

“Well, one night when we were out for drinks in a local pub in Amsterdam,” Seamus started to explain.  “I met a gorgeous looking bird, sitting alone.  I took the plunge and bought her a drink. An hour later she was on top of me, shagging the living shit out of me.”

 

“That must be true love,” Ron sneered, rolling his eyes.

 

“No, no, it was,” Seamus said, hastily. “I was in love with her, and she was with me. At least I thought she was. I decided to stay with her and said goodbye to Dean. He didn’t take it particularly well.”

 

“I can imagine that,” Harry said, pouring drinks.

 

“We were very happy,” Seamus said, emptying his drink in one gulp. “And after several months, I asked her to marry me. She accepted.”

 

Ron and Harry looked at each other in disbelief. This wasn’t the Seamus they once knew. He would never give up his freedom for a woman he had just met.

 

“It was a perfect day. She wore a white dress with small red stripes,” Seamus said, dreamily. “She looked like a Goddess.”

 

“She must have been one hell of a woman,” Ron said, almost sarcastically.

 

“She was.” Seamus sighed as he lay his head into his hands. “She comforted me, because my friends didn’t bother showing up on my wedding.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Harry said. “We never received an invitation or a letter.”

 

“But I sent invitations to you!" Seamus exclaimed.  “I should have known,” he added sounding defeated.

 

“She didn’t send the invitations,” Ron said, while laying a hand on Seamus’ shoulder. He didn’t shrug it off. “She fooled you.”

 

“Yeah, you could say that,”  Seamus said. “She deceived me, letting me believe that my friends abandoned me, and after several months I found out that she was seeing someone else.”

 

“And you stayed with her?” Harry exclaimed. “Even when she was _cheating_ on you?”

 

“I loved her, mate,” Seamus whispered; tears started to form in his eyes. “I fucking loved her, and I couldn’t leave her.”

 

“So she left you instead?” Ron said, feeling sorry for his friend.

 

“Yes,” Seamus said. “One day I came home, and I found a letter on the kitchen table, explaining that she had met another man. Some rich bloke. Fucking gold digger. She fucking used me.”

 

“Yes, she did,” Harry said, sighing, finally showing some pity towards his friend. “You know what? You can stay here for a night or two, and we’ll help you to make a new start. Right, Ron?”

 

“That’s what friends are for,” Ron said, clumsily caressing Seamus’ shoulder. Seamus shot him a surprised look and Ron quickly removed his hand.

 

“Y-you would do that?” Seamus whispered, nearly crying again.  “I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Then don’t say anything, and make yourself at home,” Harry said. “Fancy a Butterbeer?”

 

“T-that would be nice,” Seamus whispered, hastily wiping his eyes dry.

 

~*~

 

A few nights turned into a few months, and Ron noticed that he didn’t mind at all. Seamus was a slob, farted where he stood, didn’t put the toilet seat down when they had female visitors, but he was a good listener. Ron knew he had a habit of complaining, but Seamus just poured them drinks and patiently listened to Ron’s endless rants about Head-Auror Spinnet.

 

Harry wasn’t much at home, because his relationship with Ginny was flourishing again, and they had more urgent things to do than drinking beer and watching telly. Ron and Seamus were alone for most of the time. Not that Ron blamed his best mate. Not at all, but to be honest, he didn’t want to catch him and his sister doing a happy hump.

 

Seamus started to feel better with each day and, thanks to Ron, he was offered  a job as Percy’s personal assistant  at the Ministry of Magic. Ron had warned him that Percy was a pompous lickspittle most of the time, but Seamus didn’t seem to mind. At home he was utterly rude, but at work he showed his brightest side, impressing even the Minister of Magic himself.

 

~*~

 

“Harry, look,” Ron said, holding a letter in his hand. “Draco’s giving a party at the Manor next Saturday. He has a surprise.”

 

“A surprise?” Harry said. “What is that git up to?”

 

“Beats me,” Ron shrugged. “But Draco’s parties are famous for the large amounts of booze and food. Oh, and the dress code is black tie.”

 

“It’s a surprise that you call Malfoy by his first name,” Seamus exclaimed. “And that you consider him a friend.”

 

“Times change, Seamus,” Harry said, while he pulled Ginny close. “So do people.”

 

“I agree,” Ron backed up his friend. “Look at me for example. The first shirtlifter in the family since uncle Bilius.”

 

Seamus dropped his cup of tea and gazed at Ron, who had forgotten that he or Harry had never mentioned Ron's sexual orientation, simply because he hadn’t had a boyfriend for a while.

 

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Ron whispered, his cheeks flushed with insecurity.

 

“No, no, you didn’t,” Seamus jabbered, although the crimson blush on his face indicated otherwise. “I just...didn’t expect it. Please don’t think I’m homophobic, mate. You’re still one of the boys who welcomed me into their house, even when you had many reasons to refuse.”

 

“Thanks,” Ron replied.

 

“Ron, shouldn’t you let Seamus fit one of your suits for the party?” Ginny said, interrupting the awkward silence between the two men. “I assume you don’t have a suit?” she added.

 

“No, I haven’t got one,” Seamus said, while repairing the mug with a flick of his wand. “But I’m not sure...”

 

“You’re going,” Harry interrupted. “It will be good for you to meet some new people and maybe we will run into some old friends.”

 

“You’re referring to Dean, I suppose?” Seamus said softly. “Maybe you’re right. I have to face him eventually.”

 

“So you’re going?” Ron said eagerly. He flushed as Harry looked his way.

 

“Well, alright then.” Seamus sighed; unaware of the silent understanding between Harry and Ron.

 

~*~

 

Ron poured drinks for his friends while preparing snacks with a flick of his wand. He emptied his glass in one zip and leaned onto the kitchen counter, staring outside the window.

 

“You like him, don’t you?”

 

Ron turned his head, and saw Harry standing in the door opening, nonverbally casting a _Muffliato_ Charm.

 

“What do you mean?” Ron asked as casually as possible, but he knew he was postponing the inevitable.

 

“Don’t act dumb with me, Ron,” Harry said, taking a seat. “I happen to be your best friend.”

 

“Don’t call me...” Ron snapped, feigning anger, but fell silent as Harry cocked his eyebrow–shattering his defence. “Shit. Is it _that_ obvious?”

 

“I don’t think Hermione and Ginny have noticed,” Harry responded. “But like I just said : I happen to be your best friend. It’s my job to notice your inner turmoil.”

 

“What should I do?” Ron sighed as he gave Harry a drink and took a seat next to him. “Should I tell him?”

 

“That’s up to you, mate,” Harry said, while laying a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “But don’t let your heart be troubled. I know there will be a big chance that he doesn’t return your feelings, but at least you know it then, so you can move on.”

 

“I know you’re right,” Ron whispered. “But it’s fucking hard.”

 

“You have nothing to lose,” Harry said. “Just go for it. If Seamus is gay or bi and feels the same way about you, he will be blessed with someone as good as you.”

 

“Thank you,” Ron said softly, blushing furiously. He stood up and walked towards the door– lifting the charm with a wave of his wand. He opened the door, hesitated for a moment, and walked back to his best mate. Harry’s eyes widened as Ron pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“W-what...? Harry stuttered, gazing into Ron’s watery eyes.

 

“I love you,” Ron said. “Very much.”

 

He waved his wand and levitated the drinks towards their living room. Ron smiled as he left the kitchen.

 

“I love you, too, you bloody git,” Harry whispered as Ron was out of earshot, blushing heavily as he emptied another drink...

 

~*~

 

“How do I look?” Seamus asked, looking into the mirror of Ron’s bedroom. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and ditto bow tie. Seamus’s hair was combed back with a huge amount of gel.

 

Ron couldn’t do anything but gaze at his friend. He was totally flabbergasted. Seamus never bestowed much care at his appearance. He was badly shaven most of the time, wore hand-me-down clothes and his hair was often messy and dirty. But now, he looked like an aristocratic gentleman. Like James Bond ordering a Martini. He looked _hot_...

 

“You’re drooling on the carpet, mate.” Seamus smirked, as he waved his hand before Ron’s eyes. “Earth to Ron.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Ron mumbled. “Wow! You look awesome.”

 

“Thanks,” Seamus whispered, as he looked again in the mirror. “Do you think the birds will love it?”

 

Ron felt like he had been punched in the stomach, but tried to keep a straight face.  “I suppose so,” he shrugged with a audible lack of interest.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Seamus said, as he turned around to face his friend. “I’ve been thinking about this for quite some time.”

 

“Fire away,” Ron said.

 

“How do you know when you’re more into blokes than into birds?” Seamus said curiously. “Is it a feeling or something else?”

 

“I think I’ve known since I was at Hogwarts,” Ron explained. “When I fell in love with Harry.”

 

“You fancied Harry?” Seamus exclaimed. “I didn’t know you and Harry...”

 

“No, no,” Ron said quickly. “We were never a couple. I never told Harry about my feelings for him until recently. It was a difficult time for me. You know how much we talked about girls and what we would do with them.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Seamus said with a twinkle in his eyes. “I remember that very well.”

 

“It really bothered me that I couldn’t imagine how it would be to kiss a girl or even more,” Ron said. “I just couldn’t. I tried of course. I tried to feel something for Hermione, but it just wasn’t there. I love her. Don’t get me wrong. I love her deeply, but only as if she were my sister.”

 

“So you thought about boys when you were...?” Seamus whispered, and made a familiar hand gesture.  “I assume you were familiar with the Silencing Charm, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Yeah, I thought about boys,” Ron said – his ears turning into a dangerous shade of crimson. “And yes, I was no stranger to the Silencing Charm.”

 

“Did you ever thought about me?” Seamus whispered.

 

“Excuse me?” Ron said – the heat inside his head was nearly burning through his cheeks.

 

“Did you ever tossed off, while thinking of me?” Seamus said, gazing into Ron’s eyes. It made him very nervous. Was Seamus seducing him or was it a foul play of his brains?

 

“No, of course not,” Ron squeaked. “Why...?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Seamus said, while avoiding Ron’s surprised look.  “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

 

“But you aren’t...”

 

“Shouldn’t have brought it up,” Seamus said, interrupting. “Don’t know what’s gotten into me. I think Harry’s calling us. Let’s go.”

 

Seamus rushed past Ron and closed the door behind him. Ron was pretty sure that Harry hadn't called...

 

~*~

 

“Harry, Ron,” Draco said enthusiastically, his arms welcoming them into an embrace. “So nice of you to come.”

 

“The pleasure’s all ours, Draco.” Ron smirked, as he shook the host’s hand. “Wow, look at all those lights. You really outdid yourself.”

 

“Thanks,” Draco said. The haughty tone in his voice had completely vanished since the war. Ron sometimes thought that the war had brought something good after all. “And you brought a guest?” he added, as he noticed Seamus standing behind Harry, nervously looking around.

 

“Malfoy,” Seamus said. “Thanks for having me.”

 

“You’re welcome, Finnigan,” Draco said, patting Seamus on the shoulder. “It’s good you’re back. Have fun, boys. Go mingle with the other guests. I have a surprise for you in a few moments.”

 

Draco waved once more, before welcoming Cho Chang and a man close to their age.

 

“She looks happy,” Harry said,  glancing at his ex-girlfriend. “Good for her.”

 

“I’ve heard that the man's a Muggle,” Ginny said, joining the conversation, as she kissed her boyfriend. “She met him at the Muggle Prime Minister’s Office.”

 

“In other words a fucking gold-digger,” Seamus said, visibly irritated. “Unfortunately I know the sort.”

 

“Come on, Shay,” Ron said, amicable, patting Seamus on the shoulder. Seamus glared at him, while adjusting his jacket. He turned around and walked towards some former Ravenclaw students. “Hey, where are you going?” Ron asked, his face growing gloomy.

 

“ _Mingling_ ,” Seamus retorted, before disappearing in the crowd.

 

“What the hell is wrong with that bloke?” Ginny asked, as one of the house elves brought them drinks.

 

“Did something happen?” Harry asked compassionately, as he lay a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “I noticed a bit of tension.”

 

“I think I accidently rejected him,” Ron sighed.

 

“So he’s in love with you, too?” Ginny said, giggling. “That’s so cute.”

 

“The only thing you have to do is talk to him,” Harry said.

 

“He’s avoiding me,” Ron whispered, and sighed regretfully.

 

“Then try a bit harder, you stubborn prat,” Harry said sharply. “Off you go and find him!”

 

“You’re right,” Ron muttered--confidence building up in his heart. He would be a fool if he let Seamus slip away.  A loud noise interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and saw Draco standing on top of the staircase in the middle of the room. The guests looked at him in anticipation.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Draco said, stately. “I have something important to say to you. I have met someone.”

 

The crowd started  cheering and clapping. Even Ron forgot his unfinished business with Seamus for a while and whistled loudly on his fingers.

 

“It’s about time!” Parkinson shrieked, hints of jealousy audible in her voice.

 

“I don’t want to keep you waiting much longer,” Draco said, ignoring Parkinson’s sneer. “May I introduce Yolanthe...my fiancée.”

 

A beautiful young woman walked majestically towards Draco. She was dressed in black and the only thing Ron disliked was the haughty look on her face.

 

“I hope you will accept her as...” Draco began, but stopped in mid sentence as a red beam missed him by an inch. Ron looked in horror as he caught sight of Draco’s attacker . Seamus was pointing his wand at Draco – all colour drained from his face and his eyes radiating hate.

 

“So it was _you_?!” Seamus screamed. “It was _you_ who destroyed my marriage!”

 

“Seamus, please!” Yolanthe cried, trying to shield Draco with her body. “You don’t...”

 

“Shut it, you filthy slag!” Seamus roared. “ _Renovatio_!”

 

Draco stepped in front of his girlfriend and nonverbally blocked the Stinging Hex with a flick of his wand. Ron and Harry simultaneously drew their wands, but Harry was a second faster.

 

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Harry shouted, and Seamus’s wand flew out of his hand towards Harry. Ron grabbed Seamus by the shoulders and dragged him away from the stirring crowd and his intended victims.

 

“Get yourself together, mate,” Ron hissed in Seamus’s ear, who tried to struggle himself out of Ron’s firm grip.  “Before Harry and I are forced to arrest you.”

 

Ron pulled Seamus, who had finally stopped resisting, outside and pushed him firmly onto one the benches, which were scattered along the meandering path in the large garden of Malfoy Manor.

 

“It was _her_!” Seamus roared, tears of anger trickling down his eyes. “Yolanthe was the woman I met in The Netherlands. She dumped me for Draco fucking Malfoy!”

 

“Calm down, Shay,” Ron said, as he sat down next to Seamus, who started to cry. “Please, calm down.”

 

“I w-wanted to kill him,” Seamus whimpered. Ron lay an arm across his shoulder. “I wanted to kill him so badly. I would have done it, if it wasn’t for you and Harry.”

 

“Draco would have put up a fight,” Ron whispered, smirking. Seamus turned his face towards Ron, and much to Ron’s relieve, he saw a small smile on his face.

 

“You saved me again,” Seamus said softly. “Now it’s my turn.” And before Ron could object, Seamus pressed his lips onto Ron’s as his hand kept his head into place. Ron enthusiastically responded to Seamus’s affection, and pulled Seamus closer to him–deepening the kiss in the process. Both men closed their eyes as their tongues battled for dominance.

 

“I should have done that much earlier,” Seamus panted as he and Ron ended their passionate kiss.

 

“I couldn’t take the risk of spoiling our friendship,” Ron sighed; butterflies tickling inside his belly. “I wasn’t sure if you were gay.”

 

“I’m not,” Seamus said, making Ron’s euphoria falter a bit. “I think I’m just Ron-sexual,” he added, and pulled Ron close for another kiss.

 

_“Shay?”_

 

Seamus turned his head, and looked into the eyes of Dean Thomas.

 

“Dean,” Seamus said – not sure how to act. “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” Dean said. “You?”

 

“Couldn’t be better,” Seamus said, smiling softly, as he caressed Ron’s cheek.

 

“We...er...need to talk, don’t you think?” Dean said nervously. “In private if you don’t mind, Ron.”

 

“Not at all,” Ron said.

 

“Yeah, I think we have to,” Seamus said, as he stood up. He and Dean started to walk, but Seamus turned around, walked towards Ron and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Don’t move,” he whispered. “We have unfinished business.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Ron teased, playing with Seamus’s hair. “Go get him, tiger.”

 

Ron's gaze follow Seamus until he and Dean were out of sight. He sighed heavily as he thought about the delicious kiss and what was about to come later.

 

“There you are,” Harry said, as he and Draco walked towards Ron--interrupting his daydream. “We were searching for...what happened?” he added, as he saw the big grin painted on Ron’s face.

 

“Later,” Ron said, nodding towards Draco. “Are you alright, mate?”

 

“It could be better,” Draco said, nervously looking around. “Where’s Finnigan? I have to apologise to him. I didn’t know...”

 

“Neither did we,” Ron said. “Where is she now?”

 

“I--I sent her home,” Draco muttered. “It’s over...”

 

“I’m really sorry,” Ron said, as he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  The three men stood there for a while in silence–absorbed in their thoughts and although Ron felt sorry for his friend, he couldn’t suppress the thought that Yolanthe may be a selfish gold digger, but she was the one that pushed Seamus towards him.

 

Maybe it was just coincidence, but Ron knew for sure he would always be grateful.


End file.
